lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Morpheus
| weight = 265 lb. | hometown = The Dream Realm | music = "Black Water" by Symphorce | affiliation = The Awakened | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = LPW Insanity | previous_efeds = Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Power / Technical / All-Around | finisher = "The Dream Vortex" (F-5 spin into a spike DDT finish) | will = |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=Steel |winpct=79 |wins=23 |losses=6 | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = Pyromania 5.1 (July 2005) | record = 23-6-1 | accomplishments = • PWA Hardcore Champion • Escape Artist Tournament (2006) • LPW World Heavyweight Champion | championships= | retired = }} Morpheus is a professional e-wrestler that currently performs for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. He first competed as part of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) on the Pyromania brand during its third season. He is a former PWA Hardcore Champion, was ranked #1 in the inaugural Apex 25, and also won the 2006 Escape Artist Tournament, the finals of which were contested in an Elimination Chamber. After a four-year hiatus, he returned by the side of Styxx at Homecoming (2010). He's been on a monstrous tear since that return, including a (so-far) year-long reign with the LPW World Heavyweight Championship, and the formation of perhaps the most dominant stable in LPW history, The Awakened. Career Morpheus made the journey from our nightmares to the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance in July 2005. Signed to the Pyromania brand of the PWA, it was hoped he would be one to help rebuild the struggling brand, after it was utterly dominated at the cross brand extravaganza, Altered Reality 2. In his debut match, he joined an elite club of LPW Veterans who have drawn a match in their career. Morpheus to this day remains the only person in PWA/LPW history to achieve this on debut. UPDATE: No longer true, as Haemoglobin also drew his first match! Or, perhaps still true, because as was revealed later, Haemoglobin was actually Tromboner Man. His unique style of wrestling saw him rise quickly through the ranks of the PWA, having matches with established stars such as Rainman and cYnical, before earning himself a Hardcore Championship match as part of the 5 man "Escape from New York" title match at Rumble in the Bronx. In a stunning upset, Morpheus won the belt, outlasting the favorites, Robb and the Champion Styxx, to take home his first title. Thus began perhaps the most dominating Hardcore title reign in history. Morpheus quickly aligned himself with the International Heavyweight Champion, Jaro, and dominant ass hole, Takeover, to form the super power, known as the Paragon. Using his connections through the Paragon, Morpheus was able to spread his dominance through all levels of the federation. After defeating Styxx in a House of Pain match at Prevalance, Morpheus took up the challenge of the Escape Artist Tournament. After four gruelling rounds, where Morpheus was pitted against some of the very best in the PWA, including long time rival Styxx, cYnical, Sheepster, Blackwell and Biggie, Morpheus qualified for the Elimination Chamber final at Capital Punishment. In the main event of the Pay-Per-View, Morpheus outlasted Bat-Robb, Zuma, Son of Repoman, N'itomniskittel and Bloodrose to win. His reward would be the General Manager's position for Pyromania 8.1, where in the main event, he turned his back on co-Paragon Member, Jaro, and forced him into a non-title “House of Pain” bout. In a remarkable turn of events, the Hardcore Champion upset the International Heavyweight Champion in the brutal match up. For this, he was awarded the number 1 spot on the inaugural Apex 25, a feat no Hardcore Champion has achieved since. Unbeknowst at the time, this would end up being the highlight of Morpheus' short PWA career. At Pyromania 8.2, he would drop the Hardcore Championship to dominating rookie Retribution. Amidst the tragedy known as Pyrogate, he would go on to lose to long-time associate and rival Zuma at One Way Ticket, and then would unsuccessfully captain an elimination team at Altered Reality Three, as team SoL managed to defeat the best team Pyromania could make. Morpheus would not wrestle again for the PWA, and was quietly released from his contract shortly after the supershow. A short time later, Morpheus resurfaced as a commentator in rival federation FMW, but refrained from stepping into a wrestling ring while with the company. The general public of LPW have voted the Master of the Dream Realm to number 25 on the All Time Greatest Apex 25; a fitting tribute that this count down began with the man who topped the first Apex ever produced. And now, people should be careful what they wish for, because he's back, and he's on a mission. His motives seem clear, but the underlying cause may be anyone's guess... In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Dream Vortex'' (F-5 Spin into a Spike DDT finish) **''The Nightmare'' (Rock Bottom with leg hooked hooked under leg instead of arm for additional height and easy pin combination) **''The Deep Sleep'' (Million Dollar Dream with body scissors) *'Signature moves' **'R.E.M.' (Impaler/Spike DDT) **'The Sacrifice' (Sit Down Crucifix Power Slam) **'Shock and Awe' (Alabama Slam followed by Elbow Drop to lower abdomen) **All varieties of Neckbreakers **Swinging Neckbreakers **Any style of DDT **Headlock & Sleeper Holds **Variety of Suplexes **Variety of Slams **Powerbombs **Fujiwara Armbar **Crippler Crossface **Texas Cloverleaf **Haas of Pain *'Will' **Play Mind Games **Come to the aid of his allies **Go hardcore if necessary **Focus on an injury **Enjoy pain; causing and receiving **Only submit under extreme circumstances **Adjust his mindset and moveset to counter his opponent **Risk himself to save his allies **Enjoy himself *'Won't' **Attack allies during a match **Allow his allies to be hurt under his watch **Back down or step aside for anyone but his allies **Overtly cheat unless his opponent does first **Show mercy until the bell **Be taken lightly *'Stables' **The Awakened **The Paragon *'Nicknames' **Morph **M **Dream **The Master of the Dream Realm **The Dream Master **The Dream King **The Nightmare King **The Prince of Stories *'Entrance' **The lights go out for a moment during the intro of the song, and when the music kicks in, a swirling portal to the Dream Realm opens, and Morpheus steps out onto the rampway, looking around and taking in the crowd. He throws a single fist (or title belt if applicable) into the air as he walks down the ramp toward the ring. He slides under the top rope, crosses to the far croner and ascends to the second turnbuckle. He looks around, serveying the crowd again, then throws both fists in the air (or one fist and one title belt) as he screams (think Triple H here). *'Theme music' **''"Black Water"'' by Symphorce (NEW) **''"Nightmare"'' by Angel Dust (OLD, Hardcore) Championships and accomplishments *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance' **PWA Hardcore Championship **Escape Artist Tournament (2006) **The First Apex 25 ranked him #1 (June 2006) **Apex of the Decade [[Apex of the Decade 25|ranked him #25 of all-time]] *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW World Heavyweight Championship (current) **Savana's Top Ten ranked him #1 in October & November 2011 **Savana's Top Ten ranked him #5 in December 2011 *'Apex 25 History' Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links [[Category:Wrestlers Category:The Tales of Krimson Mask Category:Apex of the Decade Category:Apex 25 Category:On-Air Talent Category:LPW Alumni